Yes It's just a dream
by Only-A-Minor-Threat
Summary: No, no, Please, no,' George thought as he turned the corner sharply, 'Let him be alive, please let him be alive.' DH spoilers, obviously, another George-finds-out-about-Fred fic, but with a twist.


A/N: Hey guys, author's note here. This is my first Harry Potter story in a LOOONG time, the first one in almost like..3 years. It's my first DH Fred death fic, so I hope you won't think it's too horrible. If you like it, let me know, if you hate it, let me know. I like criticism, sooo..Yeah, cool. Read and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see the size of that Death Eater, George? I mean, I didn't think I stood a chance, but before I knew it, WHAM, I knocked him _straight_ out with just one – Hey!" Lee's voice cut off sharply in mid-sentence as he ran head first into George, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, George, what gives, man? I was saying that..." Lee trailed off as he stared at the look on his mate's face. "Hey..What's wrong?"

George shook his head meekly, and turned to stare at Lee with wide, fearful eyes.

"I just had a thought that...maybe..." He shook his head slightly. "I need to find Fred." On that note, He took off running and left Lee yelling loudly after him

'No...no...it can't be, _please_..' a voice pleaded in George's head as he turned sharply around a corner of Hogwart's caved in walls. He didn't know what made him stop so suddenly like that in the fourth floor corridor. One minute he's joking around with Lee, the next he gets such an intense feeling of fear and dread it feels as if somebody poured a bucket of ice cold water over his head. It felt...It felt as if his soul was being ripped apart. It just didn't make _sense_.

'Please...Let me find Fred, _please_, Merlin, let him be alive.' He felt hot tears sting the back of his eyes, but blinked hastily and angrily and kept jogging. He kept having to dodge Aurors and Death Eaters alike so he wouldn't plow them down in his attempt to find his twin brother.

George felt a curse narrowly miss his head and cause the wall behind him to explode, yet he didn't care, didn't turn around to fight, the only thing that mattered was finding Fred. More curses and stunning spells were thrown at him rather sloppily, but he didn't even blink.

He rounded another corner and came to the heart of the fight. There were so many pairs of Aurors and Death Eater's dueling, so intensely that their wands were a blur. None of them noticed George's arrival.

'He's with Percy, isn't he? So if I can find Percy...' And he found him. His eyes sought out his older brother, whose glasses were askew and his bright hair all over the place as he fought a rather large and beefy Death Eater. George was frozen as he watched the exchange rather fiercely, his eyes going back and forth between the two. His heart was almost beating out of his chest, and he was pretty sure the people around him could hear it.

George let out an audible sigh of relief as Percy was able to stun the Death Eater, and he felt the floor shake brutally when the large man collapsed on it.

It was almost as if George had been watching the fight in a dream-like state because he felt himself being _slammed_ back into the present as he watched Percy's confident face crumble. George realized then that the whole time Percy was fighting, he had been crying. He didn't notice the tear streaks before because they were so light and almost faded but it didn't matter now because the tears were falling hard and fast, and if Percy didn't clutch the crumbling wall next to him, he would've collapsed to his knees. He was sobbing now, and George would've been absolutely shell-shocked if he could even feel anything at all.

Percy's head snapped up quickly, as if he could feel someone watching him. His blurry eyes met George's, and in that instant, he knew. He just knew. They held each other's gazes for a few more seconds, yet it felt as if the seconds were light years. The world seemed to be crumbling all around him. There was so much noise and chaos, yet George could hear nothing. It was just him and Percy, staring at each other, holding their breath.

Reality struck him again as Percy made a sudden movement to run over to him. Snapping out of his reverie, George took off and ran down the nearest corridor, his vision so blurred that he tripped over something and with a _**smack**_, landed face first onto the stone floor.

Groaning, he touched a hand to his face and felt warm blood running freely down his face, mingling with the tears. He knew his nose was broken, yet it didn't matter.

Wiping the back of his hand across his eyes, he was finally able to see what he had tripped over. A girls face stared blankly up at him, her eyes lost of all sight. Her black hair was matted around her face, her mouth wide open in surprise. George's heart dropped hard and fast, but it wasn't because of the sight of the girl. Farther down the hallway, slightly concealed, yet visible, was a person with flaming, red hair, and a face identical to his own...

George stood up rather quickly, almost falling, ran clumsily over to Fred, and fell down beside his lifeless body. Breathing hard, George touched Fred's cold face with one hand and stared down into his blank, unseeing eyes. Placing his other hand on Fred's chest, and feeling no heartbeat, George vaguely heard someone screaming loudly. Realizing it was himself, he stopped immediately.

It felt like years as he kneeled beside his brothers body. Suddenly, he felt angry. He felt so furious, at everyone, at Percy, but especially at Fred.

"How...how could you do this to me?!" George screamed, tears pouring down his numb face as he stared into Fred's eyes. "How could you just leave me like this, just DIE and leave me all alone! I hate you, I **HATE** you! How could you...how could..." He stopped in mid-sentence and broke into full out _sobs_, collapsing onto Fred.

"Please, Merlin...No, oh god, no..." He didn't know how long he layed there, crying, until he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and ease him off of Fred slowly. Staring into Percy's eyes, he watched as his brother cried silently with him.

"George...we need to take him out of here, okay? We need to be reasonable...we...George!"

George didn't know where he was going, he just stood up and ran. He heard Percy yelling after him but ignored his cries and kept on running...Just _running_...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gred! Wake up! Merlin, it is _way_ too early for this."

George felt someone prodding him, trying to wake him up. His throat felt sore, as if he had been screaming. He felt warm sheets and a comforter around him, and it felt so good that for a moment he didn't want to open his eyes.

"That's it, George, you made me do this."

WHAM! George was pushed off his bed and onto the cold floor with a smack. Groaning in pain and at the loss of warmth, he rolled over and peered up into the face of Fred, who was grinning down at him from George's own bed.

"What was that all about, mate? I mean, it's 3 in the morning for Merlin's sake, you should be sleeping, since SOME of us need beauty sleep more than others, I should think." Fred said, winking at him.

It happened fast. One minute, George was on the floor and in pain, the next he's hugging his twin so tight and so fierce for a second he was afraid Fred actually would die.

"Woah, woah!" Fred laughed slightly, trying to prize George off of him. "I know its hard to bloody keep your hands off of me, but really, what is with you, George?"

He pulled back and sat there, staring at Fred, taking in his face and the features he knows so well. Blinking rather rapidly, he smiled through his tears. "I thought...I thought you...Never mind, Forge."

He grinned at Fred, who climbed out of George's bed and back into his own. "Well, try to get some sleep tonight, we have a long day tomorrow. Family get together, remember? I do believe we owe Percy a prank or two..." He said, winking.

George smiled back at him and turned over to face the wall. He was so relieved, so happy.

'He's alive..oh thank Merlin, he's alive.' And like that, still smiling, George fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up an hour later, George didn't have to open his eyes to know it was still dark out. Grinning, he stayed curled up in his warm sheets, not moving a muscle.

'It was just a dream...it never happened...he's alive...it was just a dream, just a-'

Rolling over and sitting up rather abruptly, George opened his eyes and saw – nothing. There was no bed beside his. He saw nothing but wall, the curtains around his open window flowing slightly in the wind. There was only one bed in the room, only one dresser, only one bed side table, only one Weasley twin...

George fell back onto his bed numbly, staring up at the ceiling. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach wearing brass knuckles, like all the wind was knocked out of his body...

'Yes,' George thought bitterly, the hot tears falling hard and silently, 'It_was_ just a dream.'

**FIN**

A/N: YOU THOUGHT HE WAS ALIVE! Omg, I'm going to get SOOOO many flames for this, lol, I'm not even kidding. I know I'm horrible, I'm sorry ! Has anyone else wrote a story like this? Where George dreams about Fred's death, but then Fred's alive, but then it turns out THAT was a dream, too? I thought it would be interesting to write something like that, so I tried it out. Sorry if it made anybody cry or be upset, I cried myself while writing it xD

Review, pleez!!


End file.
